


Shields and how to break them

by junechoi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 1 Year after the end of the game, AU, Angst, Brothers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, I don't have a plan for this yet, I don't know if it will be long, Kisses, Love, M/M, Probably Spoilers, Saeran is trying to improve his life, Yooran, Yoosung is cute as always, possibly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junechoi/pseuds/junechoi
Summary: It's been a year since  Saeran was rescued. Now he needs to get better and Yoosung will help him.This is my first text in english I've EVER write. Please, be merciful with me. Thanks.TWITTER: @jellyxjune





	1. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to WaywardWarlord for all the help with the corrections! I re-uploaded the chapter fixed with those corrections! Thank you! <3
> 
> I want to thank Zelluloide for help me with this too.

I have a shield on me, no one can touch me, no one can hurt me.

 

If I hold it I'm strong and I'm able to live without anyone around me. I don't needanything or anyone.

  
I feel secure and protected with this shield and I don't want to remove it from me. Never.

  
  
I've never trusted anyone and I never will. I'm sure of it.

  
  
That's the way I think most days but sometimes I feel like I'm losing something, like I was my own enemy when is about feelings.  
  
Occasionally, before going to sleep, I think about this annoying subject and I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing.

  
Saeyoung always tries to be closer with me, and I continue avoiding him, like I am some sort of a cat, pushing him out.

  
I don't know how he has enough patience to try it every day.  
  
I think I love him, and perhaps I should try to accept the new situation with him, and be his brother like he does with me.  
  
  
  
This night I haven't been able to avoid these thoughts, they are hovering inside my head.

I shake my head and turn around on the bed.

  
  
Finally I fall asleep and I dream. I was on my bed, and there was someone else on it, huddle by my side with gold hair and breathing calmly. I can't figure out how his face looks like but it doesn’t matter. He looks comfortable and confident with me.

  
I look at him and suddenly, an unstoppable fear climbs upon my spine.

  
  
What I am doing here with... him? How could I let my guard this way? Is he good? Is he going to hurt me? A million questions bounce in my head like little needles on my brain.

  
The headache is terrible and I am not able to sleep anylonger.

  
When I wake up, I'm irritated and confused.  
  
I look next to me and no one is there. When I've notice that, I feel a mixture of relief and melancholy. I'm safe, no one's here with me.  
  
Now I'm awake and I'm having breakfast in the kitchen. Saeyoung is here ~~,~~ with me. He pretends that heis not looking at me, but he does. He definitely treats me like a sort of a cat. Somehow I think this is funny. I look at him.

He has a small box beside him. Curiosity takesme overand I can't help but ask him about it.

  
**"What is inside that box?"**

  
  
**"It’s none of your business"**

  
  


He looks at me with roguisheyes, like he is waiting for me to continue asking about that damn box. He doesn't wait for me to askmore andsays:

  
**"Don't look at me like that, bro. It's only a motherboard, for Yoosung. He called me earlier, crying for his computer. It collapsed this morning and he needs this motherboard right now to finish his homework"**

  
Yoosung.

  
  
Saeyoung seems to like him a lot. They have been friends since years ago. And Saeyoung trusts him.  
  
I know him too, but I never could talk with him naturally. His eyes are always bright and he smiles no matter what happens. He overwhelms me and I feel strange by his side like a poor child who has no happiness in his life.

  
**"Hahahaha"**

  
  
**"Why are you laughing?"**

  
  
**"I remembered this film we watched last week, Oliver Twist"**

  
  
**"You're laughing remembering that sad film about a poor homeless boy? You're gross, bro"**

  
  
We look at each other and we both started to laugh non-stop.

  
  
 **"Oh man, You're so funny!"**  
  
  
  
I smile at him and I see that he is a little touched.  
  
He brushes his fingers across my hair and for the first time since we started living together I don't avoid it.

  
He leaves the room but then turns back tothe kitchen.  
  
"Hey, why you don't deliver the box to Yoosung? I'm working on something important and I can't stay too long with him to install the motherboard on his computer.

 

Would you like to bring the box to him?"  
  
I look at him, surprised.  
  
He never asked me for a personal favor before.  
  
It takes me a few of seconds to answer him. I have not talked to anyone other than Saeyong in a long time.

  
  
**"Okay, where does he live?"**

  
  


 


	2. The Florist shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time I tried to write something concrete and longer. I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to Mercurians for all the help with the corrections. <3

 

I walk out of the bunker where I live with my stupid brother with this little box in my hands. I start my walk with no thoughts on my mind, but a few minutes later, my anxiety comes again.

 

Is this a good idea? I go out sometimes but always alone or with my brother. This is my first time going to someone else's home, and I think is not the time to complicate things. I really don't know why I was so impulsive before. I could've stopped myself!

  
I think in all of these things but I follow my walk, I don't stop. I don't know why, but I keep walking to Yoosung's house. I walk around the city. It seems highly alive today, full of people making things and walking around carefree. I walk avoiding their looks, when i feel their eyes on my nape I look elsewhere trying to look unconcerned but failing at it. I know they're not going to talk to me or do anything to me but their curious looks make me feel more anxious and I want to hide myself from them.

  
I turn on my cell phone and put on the headphones. It always helps me to concentrate on walking and not feeling too paranoid. I check the piece of paper Saeyoung gave me before. He drew a little map of the city with little ugly drawings of cats on the sides of the paper. Yoosung's house is indicated with a little yellow star. I look to my side searching for the name of the street I'm on, and it seems that Yoosung lives near by. I cross the street and stop myself at a crosswalk.

  
When I cross the road I see in front of me some new stores those seem like they opened up a  short time ago. I didn't notice that the last time I was here. I really come out of my house less that I thought.

  
One of those new shops seems to be a florist shop. I come closer and see that they're under construction inside, but the label and the logo are placed already, and I like those. On the wall next to the shop there is a poster. I read it fast and I notice that they are searching for an apprentice. I'd never worked before, well, not on a proper job and I think it can be a good place and a good chance for me to try to achieve a normal routine and force myself to go out more often.

  
For now, every day that I go out of the bunker is still a challenge to me. But I think I’m making progress. Look at me! I'm walking to someone else's house! Someone unknown to me! Well I know Yoosung, but he isn't exactly a friend of mine or something like that. He is kind and nice but I never talked to him properly and this situation makes me feel weird but I promised to Saeyoung that I'm going to deliver this damn box to Yoosung and I'm going to do it, no matter what happens.

  
I stay in front of the announcement for a while but I don't find the strength for take a phone number and call them so I turn away and I follow my way.

  
A short time later I arrive at Yoosung's house, but I stay in front of his door for a while. I want to call Saeyoung and tell him that I tried it but I can't. I take my cell phone from my pocket and I start to type a message for Saeyoung.

  
Suddenly the door in front of me opens up and a blonde boy appears in front of me. I want to run but my feet freeze and I look at him with the most massive shyness I've ever had in my whole life.

  
He looks at me and smiles like he always does.

  
**"Hi Saeran! I'm glad to see you here! I was expecting Saeyoung but I looked out my window and I saw you walking nearby. How are you? Do you need something? It’s been a long time since the last time I saw you!"**

  
He stares at me waiting for a response but the words don't flow off my mouth.

I'm just able to mumble a sort of noise.

  
**"emmm"**

  
My stomach seems to be in a rollercoaster, I really need to be more sociable. I suddenly remember the box in my pocket with the motherboard and the reason why I'm there, and I try to speak to him again.

  
**"Saeyoung... He made me come here to bring you this"**

  
I clumsily raise up the little box and I point it out with my finger trying to be more concrete.

He looks at me with a kind expression and says:

  
**"Is this box the salvation for my broken computer? I hope so! I'm dying to play Lolol again!"**

  
Without further ado he grabs my arm and makes me come into his house.

  
**"I was playing Lolol when suddenly I got an e-mail.** **I opened it and read it but later my computer didn't work anymore!"**

  
I'm very surprised by his natural attitude, but I wish I could run away from here and forget this horrible attempt to be more sociable. He is still grabbing my arm. When is he thinking of freeing me? Well if I try to help him quickly, I will be able to leave soon.

  
**"What was written in that email?"**

  
He looks at me and furrows his eyebrows in a thoughtful expression and finally says:

  
**"I think that that email asked me for my personal passwords for help me to not be hacked. I gave them all of it of course! I don't want to be hacked!"**

  
He looks so convinced that I have to suppress a shout of laughter. He is so gullible!

  
**"Well, let's see what we can do for your computer"**

  
I start to walk inside and he seems confused.

  
**"Wait! Did I do something wrong? Is my fault that my computer collapsed?"**

  
He looks so innocent. It was so many years ago last time I saw someone falling for the prank of the passwords. I don't know if I want to make him feel uncomfortable now, but I feel bad thinking of Saeyoung teasing him the next time he fall on this trick again and he comes here to fix up his computer, and I think I prefer to tell him the truth.

  
 **"People write those e-mails to make people feel unsafe about their security and steal their passwords easily."** He looks to me ashamed to have fallen for another prank and I continue, saying **"but it’s not your fault! Many people fall for this prank and it's easy and quick to fix, don't worry too much"**

  
I think my speech sounded convincing because he looks more relieved and he is smiling again.

 

**"Goodness, I glad that it’s not my fault again, Saeyoung comes here to fix my computer more often that I want to admit. Oh! come in, come in! Sit yourself down in my couch if you want, I made coffee for two"**

 

I hate caffeine but I can't deny his offer.

  
**"Thank you"**

  
I sit down and drink a little while I look at the rest of his house. It looks colorful and full of memories of family and friends. He has family photos on the fridge and near the bed. It seems he had a happy childhood and I'm glad of it.

  
**"Do you want some cookies for the coffee?"**

  
**"Sure"**

  
These cookies are the best thing I have ever taste in my whole life but I don't know if I should ask him for where he got them.

  
It should have been a very uncomfortable moment, but it was not. He talked to me about college and how he hates one of his teachers, about his terrible ability to cook and his desire to get a good job. He asked me about my work and I felt ashamed with the topic. I suddenly remembered the announcement of the florist shop that they need an apprentice and I told him that I would like to work there but I didn't dare. He encouraged me a lot with kind words and told me that he feels insecure about work too. I listened him and I thought it may not a bad idea to try it. Maybe this is my chance to be more useful for Saeyoung and be more independent economically. But I needed to think properly about it later.

  
Now I'm trying to fix his computer and repassing in my head our last conversation. He is now washing the dishes we used for take the coffee and humming softly while he moves his head side to side at the rythm of his own mumbles. I think he is so cute, I'd never seen someone doing the dishes with all this positivity.

  
I find myself smiling while looking at him and I quickly try to focus myself on the work again.

  
It was really easy to fix. I turn on the computer to see if it works well and I wait until I'm sure it works to tell Yoosung the good news, but seems that he hears from the kitchen the typical sound that Windows make when it is turned on and runs here.

  
He is looking the screen with the brightest eyes I have ever seen. I'd never thought he’d be so happy to recover his computer. When it turns on completely he gets emotional and hugs me impulsively.

At the beginning I feel like a piece of wood, rigid and cold but seconds after, I think that I feel warm and good and I try to relax my limbs.

  
 **"Thank you, thank you, thaaaank yoooouuuu"** He moves himself away and I feel cold. **"I thought it would never work again! You're amazing, Saeran!"**

  
I feel thankful that I got the chance to help him.

  
I wanted so hard to go back home, but now I'm on the street again I want to go back to Yoosung's house again.

  
I walk across the street thinking and revisiting all the topics that we've talked about and trying to find out if I made a mistake when I notice that I'm in front of the florist shop again.

  
I look at the announcement and without giving myself a chance to change my mind, I grab the phone number.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Soon I will post the next chapter. If you want to help me to improve my english, post your corrections or tips in comments, please! It will help me a lot!


End file.
